The aim of this project is to develop a model of stenosis that is relevant to the human clinical situation and can serve as a basis for studies of restenosis postangioplasty. After screening, 19 macaques with elevated plasma Lp(a) levels were selected and placed on a hypercholesterolemic diet. After they had been on the diet for a month, Fogarty balloon injury of one site in the abdominal aorta and each of the iliac arteries was performed to accelerate lesion formation. Progression of the lesions was monitored noninvasively by magnetic resonance imaging. Eight of the animals were also imaged with intravascular ultrasound at the time of sacrifice (8 months postFogarty injury). Data analysis is currently underway. The remaining animals will undergo Gruntzig angioplasty to mimic treatment of humans and will be sacrificed at different time points postangioplasty. Animals for continuing studies have been started on the diet.